


If Elias Gray was brought to the foundation (One-Shot!)

by JustaCreator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug (Thrill of the Hunt), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is DONE!, One Shot, Random Thing I Wrote, Tired scientist mom, Why Did I Write This?, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaCreator/pseuds/JustaCreator
Summary: Since it has been over a year since the Thrill of the Hunt hiatus started, and I'm starving for some content (and this has been bouncing around in my head for a while), here is a joke chapter about if the SCP Foundation was in The Thrill of the Hunt Miraculous Ladybug universe! Also, I own none of the characters other than my own O.C (Dr. Glee), here are some links to the original comic and comic dub: https://www.deviantart.com/ipku/gallery/59627512/thrill-of-the-hunt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4JF4FqlaZg Please enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	If Elias Gray was brought to the foundation (One-Shot!)

The foundation has tracked a dangerous anomaly to an abandoned warehouse on the east coast of Canada. However, this anomaly was unique. From eyewitnesses' reports, it appeared to be a humanoid wolf hybrid with a white coat and black accents, and gray armor-like plates on its legs, chest, and shoulders, a gray wolf skull for a face, and yellow luminescent eyes. It has exhibited several powers to evade capture... Such as electricity manipulation, the ability to raise voice to the point where it creates destructive soundwaves, abnormal strength, and agility. It is a likely Euclid class and a possible Keter class.

That is what the paper in the girl's hand said. A young, petite girl with light blue eyes, dark black hair with a blue hue, and fair skin sat in a chair, reading the paper in her hand. She wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and a metal collar with a small red light around her neck. That girl was once named Marinette Dupain-cheng, but now her name is Scp-6000, aka Pandora. A bright red box with black polka dots sat on the table in front of her. In the chair opposite from the girl was a woman in a lab coat. She had short dark brown hair with light brown highlights at the roots and ends. A large bang covered the right side of her face, concealing the right eye. Rectangular bottom rimmed eye-glasses sat at the bridge of her nose, the right side also hidden by her hair. Her deep green eyes looked tired and weary... dark bags were always present under them. Around her neck was a think chain with an odd eight-pointed star-like cross resting on her chest. The woman looked at Pandora expectantly.

"Dr. Glee, what do you want from me?" Pandora asked the woman.

"Pandora, it wasn't my idea. But, the o-5 council wants you to help contain this anomaly. It would be in your best interest to comply." The woman called Dr. Glee said. Pandora sighed, running it over in her head.

" _I don't want Elias to be here. He does not deserve to be in this place. But... if I don't bring him in... the others will try to get a hold of him..._ " Pandora thought. Images of her friend being killed by the G.O.C, being used by the Chaos Insurgency, or Serpent's Hand running through her head. She hated the thought, but Elias had to be brought here... to protect him. Pandora looked up at Dr. Glee.

"Alright... I'll help contain him..." Pandora sighed. Dr. Glee looked relieved but paused at Pandora's choice of words. But, she shrugged it off.

Pandora was shocked when she arrived at the warehouse. She wasn't startled by the warehouse itself, but at who was there. Her friend Iris Thompson (Scp-105) was there, in combative gear, her camera around her neck. Her other friend, Cain (Scp-073) was also there, in a black tank top and jeans. But what shocked Pandora the most was the fact that Able (Scp-076) was there! She knew that after seeing her for a little over a month he started to act more human... but the fact the foundation let him out was shocking. He was glaring at Cain with intense hatred, so he hadn't completely changed.

"Er... what's going on?" Pandora asked Iris.

"Well, Able, Cain, and I were brought here to back you up in case the weird wolf thing decided to go nuts and try to hurt you!" Iris told her young friend.

"I have the Kwamis... this isn't necessary!" Pandora sighed.

"We insisted! You are our friend... we will make sure you aren't hurt." Cain said in his robotic voice while keeping one eye on Able.

"While I hate to admit it, my brother is right. We care about you, girl." Able rumbled, still glaring at Cain. Pandora sighed at the trio.

"If you guys insist... I'll call you three in if he gets hissy, alright?" Pandora said. The three nodded at that, but Cain noticed something.

"Pandora, you say that like you know it... do you have familiarity with this thing?" He asked.

"I won't answer that..." Pandora said, holding her box close to her. An M.T.F soldier walked up to her.

"The anomaly is in the warehouse... are you ready, Scp-6000?" He asked.

"I am..." Pandora responded.

" _Elias... please know this is for the best..._ " Pandora thought to herself as the M.T.F soldier with a few others escorted her to the entrance, with the trio of humanoid anomalies tailing them.

Elias sat in his wolf form on the rafters of the abandoned warehouse. Who were the people hunting him? What did they want? Did they want to capture and kill him? These thoughts swirled around in his head, and he sat. His ears perked up when he heard a door open. He turned his head towards the sound and listened hard.

"Scp-6000, you understand what you must do, correct?" A male voice asked. Elias exhaled through his nose. They were sending someone else in to do their dirty work? How pathetic! But then, he heard a familiar voice... _her_ voice...

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry." The familiar voice said. Elias moved to get a better looked at the source of the voices... He saw a man in a S.W.A.T-like uniform talking to...

" _Marinette!_ " Elias thought. There was no mistaking that hair. However, Elias noticed that she was different. She wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans... her hair was down and a few inches longer. Her eyes were different too... they looked... tired... and old.

" _What have those people put her through?_ " Elias thought angrily. He then noticed the object in her hands.

" _Isn't that the Miracle Box?_ " He thought.

" ** _Calm down, my pup. You must get all the information before you go on an angry rampage._** " Ylva told him in his head. Elias nodded and waited.

The man gave Mariette a walkie-talkie and closed the door on her.

" _Coward..._ " Elias thought. He started to stalk from above.

Pandora sighed as she walked through the warehouse. She kept an eye on her surroundings. She didn't know how Elias would act.

" _He may still be an a$$, but he won't hurt me... I hope..._ " Pandora thought. She felt eyes on her, and she stopped walking.

"You know... I never found the point in stalking prey before attacking it~" Pandora mused. She heard something descending from the rafters above. Jumping down from one crate to another, landing a few feet behind her. Pandora turned around to acknowledge her old friend.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" She asked the humanoid wolf. He didn't answer... he only stared. Pandora was about to say something, but she was cut off.

"You're... alive?" He asked.

"Why... wouldn't I be?" She responded.

"But... the plane crash..." He started.

"Hold on, _Plane crash?!_ What was the story everyone in was told?!" Pandora asked.

"Erm... well... we were told that you were going to America for an educational opportunity. But a malfunction on the plane you were on made the plane crash somewhere in the Atlantic ocean." He told her. Pandora stayed silent for a moment.

"Well then... So _that's_ the story the foundation told my friends and family. Looks like I'm going to have a "talk" with the higher-ups when this is all over," Pandora said to herself.

"I'm glad you're alive... what really happened, though?" Elias asked.

The two started to chat with each other. Trading stories about what happened after Pandora was taken into the foundation. In the middle of Pandora's story about how she and Iris met, the walkie-talkie placed next to the Miracle Box suddenly buzzed to life.

"Pandora! Is everything alright? You have been in there for a while! Over!" Iris's voice said. Pandora picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Relax, Iris. Everything is going smoothly! Over!" Pandora said into the walkie-talkie.

"Are you sure? Over!" Iris asked.

"Very sure! Over!" Pandora responded. She then turned the walkie-talkie off and turned to her friend.

"My friends outside are getting antsy. We're going to have to cut it off!" Pandora told her Elias.

"Okay? But... why did that girl call you 'Pandora'? Your name is Marinette." Elias said.

"I haven't gone by Marinette in ages. My new name is Pandora ever since I was brought to the foundation. Actually, I prefer Pandora over Marinette now!" Pandora said.

"Geez... You'll still be the clumsy girl I knew back in high school in France, though..." Elias teased.

"Of course-" Pandora started, but a crashing sound was heard. The two turned to the source of the noise to find an agitated, 6-foot, tattooed warrior smashing through the warehouse. His exasperated cyborg brother, and an equally exasperated blonde girl on his heels.

"What the..." Elias started.

"I know..." Pandora responded before her friend could finish.

The two immortals and girl stopped when they saw their friend sitting with the anomaly she was supposed to be containing.

"Erm... Pandora, what are you doing?" The blonde girl called Iris asked her friend.

"Having a conversation with an old school friend," Pandora responded nonchalantly.

"An old school friend?" The cyborg-like man known as Cain asked.

"Yes, we went to the same high school back in Paris for a little while. He... was always like this..." Pandora said, gesturing to her friend. The tattooed man who was called Able... then dropped his weapons (which disappeared the moment they left his hands), and started to walk out.

"Able, where are you going?!" Iris asked incredulously as he walked away.

"I quit..." Able responded.

"What do you mean 'I quit'?! Able, get back here!" Iris said, jogging after the guy.

"You never said anything... why?" Cain asked.

"I didn't think it was important..." Pandora said.

"PANDORA-"

** We'll be right back! **

"So... you never brought up the fact that you went to the same high school with another anomaly because you were never asked?" Dr. Glee clarified.

"That is one way of putting it!" Pandora responded. Dr. Glee face-palmed and gulped down some coffee from the cup she had in her hand.

"The fact you were hiding this makes me wonder what else you are hiding from the foundation..." Dr. Glee sighed.

"You know... drinking too much coffee isn't good for your health..." Elias quipped. He was in his human form, wearing some clothes Pandora had given him. Ylva was at his side, dozing as he scratched her head.

"Look, mister werewolf, this stuff is one of the only things keeping me going... besides that, Pandora, hiding things from the foundation won't end well." Dr. Glee said.

"Dr. Glee, with all due respect, the foundation was the best option for me. But, it is not good. I don't trust anyone there, even you. I don't want the wrong people to use the Miraculous for the wrong purpose." Pandora said.

"Yeah... I agree with Mar- I mean, Pandora. She and I have seen what the Miraculous are capable in the wrong hands..." Elias commented.

"I suppose that's fair... But this is going to cost paperwork... looks like I'm pulling an all-nighter... again..." Dr. Glee sighed, downing the last of her coffee... before leaving the interrogation room.

"Is that lady always like that?" Elias asked.

"The foundation is not the easiest place to work... and considering all she's been through ever since she first became a researcher... she is bound to be messed up as a result..." Pandora responded with a sigh.

"She's not the only one who was f***ed up by this place..." Elias quipped.

"Judging from the look in your eye, you've seen some s*** too..."

"It's true..." Pandora sighed.

"Because of the capabilities of the Miraculous, the foundation is very interested in me. I've been asked to do so much for them, some of it fun, some of it... not so fun..." She confessed.

"Why don't you leave?" Elias asked.

"As I told Dr. Glee, this place was the best option for me... There are other organizations, that is true, but they don't have any interest in keeping the Miraculous a secret." Pandora explained to her friend.

"Care to elaborate?" Elias asked. Ylva's ears perked up.

"Well, there is the Global Occult Coalition. They were formed by the United Nations, and instead of containing and researching anomalies... they kill them..." Pandora sighed.

" _Kill_ them?!" Elias exclaimed. Ylva looked alarmed.

"Yup! Those b*****s wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in my head and throw the Miracle Box in an incinerator. They likely would have done something similar to you if the foundation hadn't gotten to you first." Pandora said.

"W-well then... are there others?" Elias asked.

"There is the Serpent's Hand... they want to reveal anomalies to the world and live in peace with them. It's a childish dream if you ask me, and an irresponsible one at that..." Pandora said.

"True..." Elias said, eyeing the Miracle Box In Pandora's hands.

"Then there is the Chaos Insurgency... I am not touching that thing with a ten-meter pole even if you pay me to do so..." Pandora sighed.

"What do they do?" Elias asked.

"They create chaos, you can tell from the name... they tried to get their hands on me at one point... yeah... didn't end well... had to get an amnesiac to forget the whole incident..." Pandora said.

"Jesus... are there any others?" Elias asked.

"Those are just the organizations I know of! Some anomalous churches and cults would love to get their hands on me! And who knows how many are out there!" Pandora ranted.

"Oh, God... What did I get myself into?" Elias asked.

" ** _I have to wonder that too..._** " Ylva said.

"Oh... you two..." Pandora chuckled ominously.

"Welcome to the S.C.P Foundation! Otherwise known as; Hell~" Pandora said, throwing her arms wide open in faux welcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do something more with it in the future! Who knows? Also, concerning the Fighters, I'll update that this Friday, I swear!


End file.
